Conflicts of Opinion
by SemperFi-NavyNCIS
Summary: There is another way and I will find it." Aoife doesn't want to kill humans. That's not to much to ask surely? It is when you're the daughter of the head of the Volturi. So there's only one option left, run.
1. Prologue: Daughter

_**PROLOUGE-DAUGHTER **_

Aro remembered two things about that night very clearly. It was dark and she was beautiful. 'She' was an Irish woman named Eileen Kelly who was living in Volterra. She had olive toned skin, long blonde curly hair and huge blue eyes.

It hadn't taken much to charm her into bed. Aro had intended to kill Eileen the same way he did any other woman that he bedded but, for some reason, he hadn't been able to do it and he had let her go free.

This was the last time he thought of Eileen Kelly until he heard news from the town that she was very sick and displaying all the signs of pregnancy, though the doctors were baffled as her womb didn't show up on any ultrasounds.

When he heard this Aro thought of the Cullens and of Renesmee and Bella and knew at once what was happening. He brought Eileen up to Volturi castle where she lived out the rest of her short pregnancy.

When the baby was born he tried to save her but it was no use. Aro sent a strange sense of loss at this but he couldn't think of it very long as he heard a baby's cry.

He turned to see a small baby girl who seemed to have inherited the best features of both parents. Her skin was pale but had a small hint of her mother's olive complexion, her eyes were big and blue as Eileen's had been and already she had small tufts of thick, curly hair like her mother's, though it's dark colouring she had inherited from her father.

She smiled, and his heart filled with love for his daughter.

"Aoife," He whispered. "Aoife Kelly Volturi."

**I hope you enjoyed the opening. Also, 'Aoife' is pronounced 'Ee-fe'. Please review, thanks.**

**Annie**


	2. Another Way

_**ANOTHER WAY**_

FOUR YEARS LATER

AroPOV:

The door to the main hall opened and Aoife entered, once again refusing to wear her black Volturi robes. I had been right when she was born; she truly had inherited the best of mine and Eileen's features. She looked about fourteen with long dark curls flowing down past her shoulders and framing her pale face set with enormous blue eyes and full lips. She was so beautiful.

Her personality was also a cross between Eileen and I, she was loving and compassionate like her mother had been in those few months I'd known her but she had my temper and then some. It was spectacular. I had never seen a tantrum like my Aoife's.

She stormed straight up to me. She had been in a mood with me for about a month, since she found out that, whilst she drank donated blood from the local hospital and also ate some human food, me and the others fed from humans, killing them in the process.

I couldn't work out whether she was more annoyed that we killed people or that we hadn't told her about it earlier, Aoife absolutely detested when we didn't tell her things due to her age. Either way, she was mad.

"Aoife," I sighed, this was the third time she'd come into the main room before a meal to have a go at us. To my surprise, it was Marcus who spoke.

"Aoife, you can't live on donated blood forever. Sooner or later you're going to have to get used to this."

She shook her head rapidly. "Never! There must be some other way."

We all exchanged glances as we thought of the Cullen's and the Denali's, the guard were under strict orders not to tell Aoife about them, she was a Volturi and I was determined that she would act like a Volturi. My eagle eyed little girl didn't miss the looks.

"There_ is_ another way!" She grinned triumphantly. "How?"

"Aoife," I repeated, this time my voice a warning.

Her grin dropped to a glare, "There_ is_ another way and I _will_ find it!" she declared before turning to stalk out.

'_It would be easier to just tell her.'_

I had opened my mouth to explain against the Cullen's and Denali's before I realised what she was doing.

"Aoife Volturi! I _know_ I'm not thinking that!"

She made a huffy noise.

'_I am such a bastard."_

"Aoife!" She was out of the door before I could continue.

**I don't know whether you might have an idea of what Aoife's talent is but you will find out in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, thanks.**

**Annie**


	3. Knowing

**Sorry for the wait for this update but I hope you enjoy it. Also, if there's anyone who would be interested in Beta reading this fic then please send me a PM. **

AoPOV

"Aoife!" I heard him yell.

I didn't turn around, just walked straight out of the door. I knew this would annoy him, my ability to put thoughts in others people's heads and make them consider them their own bugged him at the best of times, combined with my ignoring him, he'd be fuming.

For once in a way, I didn't care. He was a bastard. He deserved to think that. I never asked to be born a monster. All I wanted was for him to tell me how I could live without being a murderer. And I knew there was a way. I saw that look they all gave each other. Well, even if my father refused to tell me, I was determined to find out.

I decided that the library would be a good place to start. Three hours and no information later, I wasn't so sure.

I looked up from where I was reading and saw the painting of Papa, Marcus, Caius and a blonde man outside of Volturi castle.

I stood up to take a closer look. I was sure I remembered Papa telling me something about the blonde man. What was his name now? Carlton?

Anyway, Papa has said he was, 'unusually compassionate' for a vampire.

Unusually compassionate? Had this Carlton person perhaps found away to subsist without human blood? To stay strong without needing to kill innocent people?

I heard a noise behind me and turned.

"Hey Aoife!"

"Hey Jane!"

"Watcha doin'?"

"Looking at this painting," a sudden inspiration hit me. "Jane, who's that man in the painting with Papa and the others?"

She stepped closer, "Oh, that's Carlisle Cullen. He lived here for a while a few hundred years ago. He's got a granddaughter like you, you know."

This was news to me, "Really?"

Jane nodded, "Her name's Renesmee. She's about two years older than you are. We'd never heard of one like her, like you, before and this idiot girl, Irina, from the Denali's came, thinking she was an immortal child."

"Denali's?"

"Yep, they're another 'family'," she made inverted commas with her fingers. "Like the Cullen's."

"Like the Cullen's?

"Like the Cullen's?"

"They don't think from humans," Jane explained, matter of factly.

I tried not to make my grin too wide or my voice too urgent. "How do they manage that?"

"Animals."

In that one simple word in a conversation that Jane probably thought meant nothing, was the key to my existence. An existence void of the necessity of murder, and I would be eternally indebted to her for telling me. Especially as I felt a little guilty, Papa was going to_ kill_ Jane, but I was way too happy to feel guilty for long.

I threw my arms around Jane's neck.

"Thank you!"

She looked kind of shocked, "Uh, you're welcome?"

"Tell me more!" I begged eagerly.

An hour later Jane had provided all the information I needed and, having thanked her again, just as enthusiastically, I flew out of the library happier than I'd been in a month. This was brilliant!

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks, Annie **


	4. Anger

**So this new chapter has a beta, Torchwood-Babe, who I am counting on to correct my appalling spelling and grammar. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

AoPOV:

I knew that the meal would be over so I made my way back to the throne room.

I had a huge grin on my face as I entered and moved to my seat beside Papa.

He turned to me, "What are you grinning about?"

I smiled wider, "Papa, does the name, Carlisle Cullen, ring any bells?"

He nodded, "He was a good friend of mine back when he stayed here in the 18th century. I fear though, I may have angered him a few years back."

"Yes, do you mean five and a half years ago when you went to kill his six month old granddaughter Renesmee."

My confidence crumbled slightly at the slight annoyance in his eyes, my father can be a very scary man at times, but I had started this and I was determined to see it through to the end, making him squirm with my knowledge of the one thing he has tried so hard to keep me in the dark about, before I delivered the ultimatum, I knew how to survive without human blood, I would never be like him and if he didn't let me drink from animals...

"I don't know who told you this but you've got your facts wrong. We received false information and, back then, we didn't know half-human half-vampires could exist."

"No, you thought she was an immortal child," I told him, "After Irina Denali came to you. She holds a grudge against any immortal child, and for that matter, you, after you killed her mother, Sasha, and the immortal baby that Sasha created, Vasilii. Of course, her sisters, Tanya and Kate, hate you even more now because you also killed Irina."

I observed his face as it went from shock, to confusion, to anger.

"Where did you find out about all this?"

"It's not important," I replied, trying to save Jane for a few more minutes. "What _is_ important is the Cullen's."

He looked about to explode so I decided to deliver the final blow quickly.

"They hunt animals. They can survive without killing humans."

And then he did explode. He jumped up so quickly I almost didn't see him move, then stood, his arms crossed, towering over me.

"Carlisle Cullen was a dear friend of mine but I never could quite stomach his abstention from his natural food source, and then that he deprived all those others of the sweet taste of human blood...such a waste..."

"Maybe they don't feel they're deprived. Maybe they're compassionate. Like Carlisle. Like me." I argued.

He glared at me, "It is not right and it is not natural. Animal blood is not enough to make you properly strong and you are _my_ daughter Aoife Volturi, and you will do as _I_ tell you. You _will_ drink from humans."

This speech evaporated my fear and I stood up so I was, not quite facing him, I'm irritatingly short, but a little closer to eye level with him.

I placed my hands on my hips and returned his glare, "And if I don't?"

"You will," He promised, before he kissed my cheek and left, closely followed by Marcus and Caius. I was left staring after him, seething. I waited until he was out of earshot, hey, I'm rebellious, not suicidal, before I made a promise of my own, "Oh no I won't!"

**I hope you enjoyed, please review. Thanks, Annie**


End file.
